


Flipped

by potato_teito



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, kuroko is ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_teito/pseuds/potato_teito
Summary: Everyone thinks Akashi Seijuurou is perfect and he always gets what he wants. But, he is just a human and has his own flaws too. What if the thing he wants the most is the thing he could never get in his entire life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! I missed out Akashi's birthday, christmas and new year celebration so this is my 3 in 1 gift for you. Please accept it..tehee^^  
> Actually I want to make this a short story, but I keep adding here and there until I realize it is not so short anymore..well, whatever. I think it will be around 3-4 chapters only so I will try my best to finish it before Kuroko's birthday..I'm quite busy so yeah,,please bear with me until then..haha

Akashi Seijuurou never was one to take matter of love seriously. Well, he was aware of the attention he got the moment he stepped into the school ground but he paid it no mind at all. He was pretty sure the girls would swoon shamelessly over him just from his sugary sweet smile thrown at them while the boys’ eyes would sparkle with admiration and envy at his blessed life. Well, who would not to. 

Basically, Akashi Seijuurou was the perfect person they ever met in their entire life. Super rich, have brilliant mind, sinfully handsome, a basketball prodigy and many more would come to mind whenever his name was mentioned. Sure, he appeared cold and intimidating at times, but he would make a wonderful boyfriend one would asked for which could only come true in their wishful dream. 

Besides, Akashi Seijuurou had this kind of powerful aura around him that screamed authority, strong leadership and not to mention he was ridiculously capable in everything which makes him highly respected by the other students. Like became the school student council president when he was only in his second year of middle school where the position usually filled by the third year students. Right. He was that capable. They came to a conclusion that Akashi Seijuurou was somehow on a whole different level than them, like he was from other dimension. Even if they tried really hard to come closer, they would not stand any chance against him which was rather pale in comparison in every possible ways. 

However, seeing him working so hard, carried out his responsibilities seriously and always giving his absolute best in everything even when he himself was almost perfect at it, for such a person to exist and being near them, they could not helped but felt respect and envy at him. It was to the point that they were absolutely okay with everything Akashi related and paid it no mind at all. It was something like “if it was Akashi, then it’s fine” or “as expected of Akashi “- kind of situations. No jealousy or whatsoever but only pure admiration. 

Of course it goes without saying that it was only the good things that was concerned because Akashi Seijuurou would never go against school rules or stirred any trouble as he was the school student council president himself. Akashi was perfectly aware people always paid attention to whatever he did or achievements he had gained so there was no way he would stoop so low by doing bad things which could tarnish the name Akashi and ruined the perfect image of him. 

As it goes, it was no wonder they were dying to become acquaintances with him and some even felt content just by being in the same vicinity as him, watching and worshiping him from afar. Akashi did wonder whether he was that intimidating, hard to approach type of person or maybe they were right about that or maybe they were just being shy and all. Well, not that he care anyway. Sometimes they would have squealed, giggled or gaped at him in awe, whenever Akashi was making his way around the hallway, especially the girls. It was like the kind of reactions you had when you bumped into your favourite idols on the street and going crazy over them. That was right. That reactions was exactly the same one he got each time he passed by them. 

Truthfully, Akashi did not think they would regard him in such ways. He just act normally like he would and did nothing unordinary to garner such attentions from them. At first, he was quite baffled when they suddenly went “Kyaa” and smiled brightly at him which Akashi thought he was almost blinded by it. He even heard they called him “Akashi-sama” a few times too many but he just brushed if off like it did not concerned him at all. Akashi thought it would not hurt to entertain them once in a while plus it was not a bad nickname anyway. Well, he was fine with it as long as they did not interfere with his daily life and kept their distance around him. 

Besides, he kind of perceive himself as a stoic, serious and prideful man, not a bundle of sunshine, clingy or talkative man like his basketball teammate, Kise Ryouta. Surprised not, both Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta were the romeos of the Teikou Middle School, having the most votes in the Prince Charming Contest in the monthly school magazine. All of the students were participated in the contest and they noted that it was a hard decision to choose between the two of them since both had attraction and charm of their own. At the end, Akashi emerged victorious with Kise Ryouta followed suit behind him. 

While Akashi Seijuuro was the calm and composed type, Kise Ryouta was the total opposite of Akashi Seijuurou in personality. He was too expressive, overfriendly and easy going with others which make him easier to approach and talked to. Due to his bubbly and cheerful personality plus his gorgeous face, Kise Ryouta had it rough with all the girls practically jumped and surrounded him whenever he was caught in their sight. 

However, nothing of the sort happened to Akashi much to his pleasure. Well, since after that one time. He was glad he did not receive the same treatment as Kise after that because hell, no one mess with Akashi Seijuurou and there will be a whole lot to pay if they ever try any. And Akashi dislike people touching him and invaded his personal space even if it was without intention. No, he downright hate it. 

The first time it happened, Akashi was in his first year of middle school. He did not bring his lunch box with him that day and he was trying to make his way to the cafeteria to get some food. Since he got out of the teacher’s room pretty late and the usual route to the cafeteria was a bit far, he decided to take a shortcut by crossing the third year students building to reach the cafeteria so that he had enough time to enjoy his food before the next lesson begin. However, it was a miscalculation on his part. To his surprised, the female senpais he encountered on his way were squealing and screaming and calling him kawaii kouhai which caught the attention of more of them. Akashi was caught off guard and without he realized, he was being crushed in the throngs of hormonal teenage girls. 

Since then, his not so apparent cold personality materialized itself even more. Akashi felt like he had hurt his pride and he swore to himself to not let such embarrassing incident happened again. Ever. His pride as an Akashi would not allowed it. Akashi was kind of pissed off about it and he would emit a venomous –don’t get near me or I’ll kill you if you dare- kind of aura whenever they tried to approach him. His piercing glare and death threat practically scared the shit out of them but that did not make them stopped from admiring him. Instead they found it rather endearing. It was a perfect reaction, just what you would expect from his cold personality. Sometimes Akashi wonder just how their mind worked or were they even in their right mind at all. 

Akashi may be cold, but he was no arrogant or rude bastard. He did returned back their greetings politely when he was greeted. It was a common courtesy to do and he would not want to appear rude or anything. As long as they did not interfere with his life, then he was fine with it. However, he did tried to distance himself from them at some point. Well, everyone knew he kind of had a strict life at home. Being a sole heir of Akashi Corporation was really hard and taxing. To Akashi, school was just a stepping stone for him to sharpen his senses, developed his personal skills, or improve his leadership as a preparation for him to take over the company someday. He took the matter of it seriously and no funny business was to be done. The only time he was having fun was during basketball games or when he played shogi. He deemed he had no need to familiarize himself with the others and involved himself in mundane things. 

Akashi sure had a lot in his mind and love or whatnot was not on his priority list. He deemed it was something ridiculous and could make the mind grow dull and stupid. That was because the people who was in love always think with their heart and tend to act selfishly and foolishly whenever love was concerned. Akashi Seijuurou definitely did not want that. Being stupid, that was it. He had seen enough what love had brought to that he was sick of it. Truthfully, he had nothing against people in love, but just leave him out of it. He just wanted to get through his middle school life peacefully and be done with it. 

Given his popularity, Akashi could get any girls he wanted easily much to others admiration, but he could care less for all he knew. There was no merit in him invested his precious time practically doing nothing but flirting around playing hooky while those times could be used effectively to study, sharpen his shogi strategy move or doing anything he deemed worthy spending his time for. Sometimes he did felt bad for turning down all the confessions he got, which he actually gotten on daily basis. But, he had to. It was better to refuse them outright rather than giving them hope. Because Akashi had never thought of himself falling in love with someone and more importantly he had no interest in love itself. 

Well, that was what he thought too until one Kuroko Tetsuya appeared and flipped his life upside down.


	2. LOVE JUST ISN'T FOR ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm back. Took me sometime to finish this chapter though. huhu  
> -Now all the ground work had been done, next chapter n afterwards will be the real deal. Hope I can come up with something decent.  
> -Enjoy^^

Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya were said to be opposite of each other. While Akashi was the popular type, Kuroko Tetsuya was just the normal student that you could find anywhere in the school. They had different personalities but somehow both of them got along pretty well together. They could be seen together at the library, during basketball practice, lunch and almost everywhere. They were so close and cannot be separated like a pair of twins. Where Akashi went, they would always find Kuroko by his side. It was to the point that it was weird to only see one of them by himself so they started to fuss over and sought the other pair.

Akashi was aware that people always paid close attention to whatever he did. Sometimes they even wanted to discuss about his love life (which he did not have any) like what kind of woman would be his taste, his preferences and all. Whoever had Akashi Seijuurou as her boyfriend would be super lucky as Akashi was a perfect boyfriend material, according to them anyway. Well, being a teenager they were, one would never get away from the question about love and Akashi Seijuurou included. Everyone always said at this rate he could never find someone he love if he always hang out with Kuroko and the boys from basketball club only. Well, why should he? Akashi never had any intention to start a relationship or love someone at all. He was perfectly fine with the way he was right now. Things about love or relationship was not going to happen anytime soon. Or so he thought.

Akashi did not know when it started. This weird, fluttering feeling in his stomach. He did not know how to put it in words. He himself could not understand what really happened and what he truly felt. Was it nervous? Or was it love? Akashi always thought he love Kuroko as his best friend like in friendly love not in a romantic love one. He never saw Kuroko like that, at all. However, he could tell something started to change in himself and he never felt that way when he was around the other people. Only with Kuroko though. Only Kuroko. 

Sure, Akashi liked to observe people and their behaviour. He found it quite fascinating and even took great pride in his keen vision and perception. However, he found out his interest shifted towards the bluenette even more. Since then, his eyes would always find Kuroko’s body first thing in the crowd and lingered around him for a bit too long. From just occasional glance to downright staring at him, at his stunning deep baby blue eyes, his face, his entire being. Akashi thought it was normal to be so protective and fond of his friend but then he realized his heartbeats would always quicken and the fluttering feeling in his stomach always present whenever Kuroko was around. 

He did notice it at first but he thought it was just him not feeling well or something so he never regarded it as important and brushed it off in the back of his mind. After all, Kuroko was his friend and normal friends were not supposed to have that kind of feelings towards each other. However, that fluttering feeling never go away so Akashi decided he had to regard the problem and find the cause and solution for it. After a lot of thinking through, something struck and finally dawned upon him. Akashi realized he had developed something for the bluenette. Something deeper, far more precious than just mere friendship which he could not even think he was capable of in his entire life. Loving someone, that was it. And that someone was none other than Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi Seijuurou loved Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuuro was in love with Kuroko Tetsuya, his best friend. 

Surely, that revelation came quite a shock to him. How Akashi had fallen head over heels for the bluenette, he himself could not put it into words. Without he noticed, Kuroko had him wrapped tightly around his little fingers. The more he tried to brush off his growing love for the bluenette, the deeper the attractions he felt towards him. That was right. Kuroko Tetsuya had that kind of effect on him. He was definitely one of a kind, a special one at that and Akashi knew the reason why. 

No one could make him felt so happy, excited, angry, jealousy and all sort of different emotions he could feel at the same time. He hardly jokes around and always stay composed all the time, to maintain the image he had as the sole heir of Akashi Corporation. Even with his classmates, there was this barrier that he put, to maintain their distance because he hate it when they were being clingy and acted like they were close friends to be discussing his matter of personal life. 

Truthfully, Akashi was so sceptical with people who showed concern towards him which he believe they were expecting something in return. He convinced himself they were just being nice and all only because of his family influence, of the name Akashi that he bore. At the end, it was just a lie, a fake show of concern in order to get to his good grace and to maintain the business-like relationship going. Not all were of same standing as him or came close to his expectation. Only few people that he regarded special was approved of as his friends.

However, Kuroko Tetsuya was not like that. He was different. Just different. Kuroko came into Akashi’s life like a raging storm, coming so suddenly, flipped Akashi’s life upside down and destroyed his firm believe and principle in a blink of eyes. Well, in a good way anyways. True to that, Kuroko’s presence did making a really big changes to his ever boring and strict life. He was stubborn and he never afraid to voice something that was not to his liking or what he found unreasonable. That alone got a high score on his list. Usually, everyone tried to please him and would agree with everything he said, but apparently Kuroko Tetsuya was not. He always managed to surpass Akashi’s expectation every now and then. 

Akashi found that Kuroko was a box of surprise, a puzzle that he had to solve. He need to unravel all the qualities of one Kuroko Tetsuya and what makes him different from other people. Their personalities did clicked with each other, almost complementing if people may add. No wonder they got along so well. Akashi could not fathom how Kuroko managed to worm his way into his heart and make Akashi fall in love with him. Usually Akashi would find it offensive when people tried to touch him or enter his personal space. However, it did not applied to the bluenette. Instead, he readily welcomed it with big heart. 

Akashi did considered confessing his love to Kuroko but he never put it in actions. Besides, Akashi was sure Kuroko saw him as only that, nothing more. No further relationship could ever happen between them and friendship was the least Kuroko could offer. So, Akashi did not want to ruin their precious friendship with this feeling of his. He constantly had to remind himself to control his feelings to not let it showed on his face, especially whenever Kuroko was around. Knowing him, he would noticed any slight change in behaviour especially when the people he was close to was concerned. God blessed his ever perceptive sense. 

Things would become awkward between them if this ever growing feelings of his was to be revealed. Akashi would not want that to happen anytime soon. He knew Kuroko would not judge him for being different from others or be disgusted by it but still Akashi could not helped but think otherwise. Akashi did not want their friendship to be destroyed because of his feeling and he did not want Kuroko to feel uncomfortable around him. He still wanted to be friends with Kuroko. It might sound like an excuse but Akashi did not want to take the risk either.

Actually he was more afraid of himself. Afraid that he no longer could contain his feelings to Kuroko and ended up hurting him in the process. However, Akashi swore he would took the secret to his grave instead rather than confessing his love to the bluenette because he could not afford to live his life without seeing Kuroko’s beautiful smile, his sparkling eyes and content face whenever he drank his favourite vanilla milkshake or anything that reminded him of Kuroko. It was kind of hard and exhausting. Really. No matter how much his mind tried to talk sense into him, his heart would do otherwise instead. 

Akashi was conscious of his feeling to the bluenette and he admitted that he had fallen hard for one Kuroko Tetsuya. Not to mention Akashi had this overwhelming urge to touch him, kiss him deeply, run his hand on Kuroko’s soft fluffy hair, hold his hand and doing dirty stuff to him, much to his chagrin. He could not confess even if he wanted to. Real bad. To let him know of his feeling, to make Kuroko pay his attention to him more. But, he just could not. Not now and never.

Because Kuroko Tetsuya already had a girlfriend.

And Momoi Satsuki was someone Akashi knew personally and one of the people he hold dear in his life.

 

I’m not interested in you at all. I’m lying.  
You are my perfect guy. I can’t hide my beating heart.  
I’m really into you, I can’t help it.  
Still I’m alright. Love just isn’t for me  
I know that I’m being selfish.  
But is there anything wrong with that? Just being in love with you is enough.  
I could not confess even if I wanted to. I’m happier with it being a secret.  
So for now it will be my secret love.


	3. DISCOVERY OF LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Another chapter, yayy!! This is quite long~~  
> \- Enjoy^^

“Tetsu-kun!!!!” 

Kuroko turned towards the voice. A flash of pink hue suddenly appeared in front of Kuroko and tackled the said boy with a tight bear hug, nearly squeezed the life out of him. Kuroko was caught off guard and almost stumbled backwards, given his small and lithe body due to the sudden impact of being hug or more like someone crashed into him out of the blue. However, he was able to act out of reflex and saved himself from falling hard on the floor, thanks to his hellish training he undergo in the basketball club. 

Kuroko tentatively glanced at the person wrapped tightly around his body and sighed softly. Well, it was none other than Momoi Satsuki. Aside from Kise who love showing his affection to the people he likes by making physical contact like clinging, hugging, or whatnot, only Momoi would share the same sentiment as him. That being said, apparently Kise was having a hard time right now trying to run away from his die-hard fangirls every time lunch period came. All of them tried really hard to make him eat their homemade bento. Unable to please everyone, Kise ended up running away on his heels until the next bell rang signifying he was safe and the next class would begin soon. Kuroko did felt pity for him. Being popular and handsome could be quite troublesome too. 

So, the only one left was Momoi. Anyway, Kuroko kind of expected to run into Momoi when he passed by her class on his way to the cafeteria during the lunch break, so he could guess already who was the culprit then. But he didn’t think Momoi would noticed him passing by because he was sure she was having lunch while chatting animatedly with her friend in the classroom. So Kuroko was a bit surprised when she suddenly jumped on him in the middle of the hallway and nuzzled her head on his chest like an affectionate cat seeking for attention and warmth from its owner. Kuroko shook his head and returned the hug before parting their bodies slightly. 

“Momoi-san” Kuroko called out to her.

“Yes, Tetsu-kun” Momoi answered him cheerfully.

Momoi tilted her head upwards to face him in the eyes even though there was not that much difference in their height, without letting go of her arms around Kuroko. Her eyes was beaming and sparkling, eagerly anticipating what Kuroko had to say to her.

Kuroko sighed while shaking his head left and right. ”Do you have to do this every time you see me?”

Kuroko pinched both of her cheeks slightly, earning a groan from her. She finally let go of him to rub at her aching cheeks while pouting and muttering incoherent words. Kuroko chuckled softly at her cute responses and patted her head affectionately. His eyes were full of fondness and warmth in it. They chatted or more like Kuroko listened to her talking while throwing few comments here and there. 

“Ne, Tetsu-kun” Momoi said softly. “Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. Should we have lunch together? 

“Sure. I will come and get you tomorrow then”

“Thank you, Tetsu-kun!” She beamed excitedly at hearing Kuroko’s agreement and hugged him affectionately. “Ohh, I will prepare your Valentine’s Day chocolate too.”

“You don’t have to trouble yourself, Momoi-san. I’m fine with us having lunch together” 

Momoi shook her head left and right. “Uum, Not at all. I want to give you something at least. You have done enough for me though” She said with fondness in her voice.

Kuroko knew Momoi was not the sharpest knife in the drawer when it comes to cooking department. Or rather she was downright sucked at it. But it was not a reason for him to dislike her. However, he found it quite endearing when she tried her best to make him happy although her terrible cooking did knocked him out cold. But, he could bear with it. More importantly, it was the thought that count. So, he would let Momoi had her way this time. 

“I’m looking forward to receive your present then.” Kuroko said with a small smile in his face. Momoi looked very happy when she heard that and decided she would make some too for Dai-chan, Midorin, Ki-chan, Mukkun, Akashi-kun and Nijimura-senpai.

Kuroko shivered slightly but nothing he could do about that after seeing her excited face. He just hoped they would survive tomorrow without any casualties. Momoi then began recite the ingredients that she would need to make the chocolates while using he hands to count and made a mental note to ask Dai-chan to accompany her to the store later. 

xXXXXXx

Meanwhile in the locker room after the practice ended. 

“Midorimacchi. It’s finally here-ssu.” Kise said excitedly while looking at Midorima on his left side. His golden honey eyes sparkling slightly, making it more accentuated on his pretty face. They were busy changing into their school uniform after taking the shower to clean themselves from the sweat and all. Being a chatterbox, of course Kise would not shut up even for a minute. So he decided to make some idle talk with Midorima since their locker was next to each other. 

“What is?” Midorima answered nonetheless, uninterested. He was slipping into his uniform without taking a glance at Kise. Midorima figured it would be quicker and more effective if he should just indulge Kise with whatever he wanted to or else Kise would bug him and continue pestering him until he was satisfied. That was what Midorima wanted to avoid at all cost. He did not want to involve himself in an annoying task of handling an annoying Kise. 

“Come on. You know what I’m talking about Midorimacchi. Tomorrow is February 14th”

“So?” Midorima reply curtly. Kise was taken aback for a while. 

“W-What kind of reaction is that!!? Tomorrow is the day us boys looking forward to, Midorimacchi! You should be happy and excited. Geez, just act like a normal boy for once. If you keep acting like this, no one will want to go out with you” Kise scolded him. It was like a mother trying to reprimand her rebellious son to behave or else no one would befriend him. 

“Hmph!! I could care less.” Midorima was annoyed at the accusation and deemed that he was perfectly normal boy. He closed his locker carefully and turned to walk towards the door while bidding polite goodwork and goodbye to Kise and others. 

“So cold-ssu” Kise dramatically shed his crocodile tears while seeing Midorima off to the door. Well, he did not mind anyway. He could not blame the boy. Kise knew Midorima was a bit stiff and stoic so him being excited for things like love or whatnot was kinda out of character and creepy actually. 

Then, his attention directed to the tanned male sprawled on the chair. He was lazing around and still in his sweaty shirt, did not make any move to go take a shower. 

“I wonder how many presents I will get this year. Ne, what do you think Aominecchi?” Kise said innocently without any intention of being sarcastic.

“What? Are you trying to brag now? Die!!” Aomine snarled. Damn model and his pretty face. 

“So mean-ssu” Kise sobbed in his hands. However, he was quick to bounce back and became his cheerful self again after a while. 

“Aominecchi. Should I give Kurokocchi my homemade special cookies or take him out on a date at Maji? Kise said happily. He was weighing between the two and a date with Kurokocchi while drinking vanilla milkshake did sounds really good. 

“What the hell was that, Kise? He is not yours” Aomine sweared Kise's continuous chattering could give him a headache. 

“Why not Aominecchi!! Kurokocchi is my cute little angel. He is my personal teddy!!” Kise glared slightly at Aomine like Aomine had said something offensive. “Kurokocchi is so innocent, small and fluffy. I want to hug him badly” Kise added afterwards. He wore a dreamy face and his eyes were sparkling with delight. 

Aomine reached for his forehead and brace himself for the incoming headache. Dealing with Kise was like taking care of little children. They would not listen to him and had a knack of ignoring him. Aomine could not handle them well and he definitely did not like children. Kise did acted like one and was too childish for his own good. 

“I want a return gift from Kurokocchi during White Day and I also want to spend some time with Kurokocchi too. What should I do?” Kise said dejectedly. Aomine was taken aback for the sudden change in the mood. He frown slightly and somehow he felt pity after seeing Kise’s troubled face.

Since Kuroko got together with Momoi, they rarely spend time together and Kise missed going home together with everyone and make a stop at the konbini to eat some ice-cream. He like Kuroko as a dear friend and really treasure their precious friendship. He always make sure to show his affection although sometimes it could be overbearing and ended up annoying Kuroko, receiving a punch in the gut instead. But deep down, he knew Kuroko also share the same sentiment with him and everyone else even though he appeared deadpanned and uninterested. 

“Tch. So troublesome” Aomine clicked his tongue while nonchalantly picked his ear using his pinky finger. He was not used to cheering people up. Aomine was a man of actions. He preferred actions did the talking. Words of wisdom or the like did not suit him at all. 

However, Kise would not let him get away on this if Aomine did not answered him. He definitely would latched on him like an octopus and making those puppy eyes at him. That bastard was really persistent and annoying. 

“Tetsu will agree if you just ask him nicely. He is not that bad of a guy. Of course not tomorrow. Tetsu definitely wants to spend some time together with Satsuki” Aomine tried to stand but stopped suddenly when his body was glomped by the blonde.

“Aominecchi!!!” He hugged the tanned male tightly. The latter tried his best to break free from the crushing hug. “You could be helpful sometimes” Kise supplied needlessly.

That only aggravated the tanned male more. He did felt like the blonde just making fun of him. “Bastard! Let go!!” Aomine growled and ended up punching Kise in the gut. 

“Ouchh. That was uncalled for, Aominecchi!!” Kise doubled over to rub soothing circle at his side. He sniffled and tried his best to control his tears because of the pain he felt course through his body. Knowing Aomine, he must packed some strength in his punch. It hurts so much Kise felt like crying a bucket. 

“Tch. That was your fault anyway” Aomine ignored Kise’s retort and continue walking towards his locker. He grab a fresh towel in his locker and motion to the shower room to clean himself. 

 

xXXXXXx

 

The next day. February 14th

Lunch period always anticipated by the students especially if they found the class boring and wanted to get out of it as soon as possible. It was pretty lively today with more students coming out of their classes and bustling around the hallway, chatting with each other excitedly. They seem more energetic and giddy with smile could be seen adorning some of the boys faces while the girls would blush like a ripe tomato. Youth. Everyone seemingly having fun and love confession could be heard happened here and there. News spread quickly like a wildfire as everyone became very sensitive to the topic since the morning. Well, it was Valentine’s Day. So what did you expect anyway. 

Two figure could be seen walking side by side around the corner and continue walking along the hallway with confident stride. They ignored the surrounding squealing and quickly make their move towards their destination, Student Council room. The shorter one was looking outside of the window, trying to breath in some fresh air but he was stunned frozen at the sight of really familiar faces.

“Akashi??“ Midorima turned his body towards Akashi when the said boy suddenly halted his steps in the middle of the hallway. 

He frown slightly when he saw Akashi stood there frozen while his head was facing the window, observing something that probably caught his attention. Midorima was curious as to what had piqued Akashi’s interest for him to stare outside so intently. He peered towards the direction of Akashi’s gaze and saw a pair of students were sitting on the bench under the shady tree in the garden. 

“Hmm?? Isn’t that Kuroko and Momoi??” Midorima thought inwardly. 

Both of them were having their lunch together and idly chatting while giggling occasionally between their conversations. Midorima nodded his head knowingly to acknowledge the fact that it was natural for them to eat lunch together since they were a couple. Of course they would want to spend some time with each other more even though both were in the same club with Momoi as their manager. Well, everyone kind of knew about their romantic relationship. They were not very subtle about it or trying to keep it a secret either way.

Knowing Momoi, she would jump at Kuroko any moment given the opportunities as soon as she caught a glimpse of Kuroko in her vision. Being an affectionate person she was, that kind of ministration especially towards the people she loved or cared for was regular occurrence and nothing new to them though. Some would find it endearing and cute while some was jealous of her supple body. Not to mention, today was Valentine’s day. All the more so for them to be out eating lunch together. Midorima was sure Momoi was overjoy inside, finally getting some bonding time together with her beloved Tetsu-kun. 

Besides, the weather was perfect and nice, not too cold or chilly, just bearable for them to eat outside of the building. His eyes roamed around and saw many more pair of couples were having lunch together on the other benches, near the fountain and everywhere in his sight. No wonder all of the students were giddy and smiling happily since today was Valentine’s day, a day where you got confessed or finally got courage to confess to your crush while giving them presents. So, it was kind of expected if there were more students became a couple after that. It was sure an anticipated day especially for the boys to be the one to receive the presents from the girls and being overly excited even though it was only some obligatory chocolate. Well, not that he care anyway. 

His eyes caught a paper bag beside Kuroko on the bench. He was sure it was Valentine’s day present in the bag be it homemade chocolate or cookies. Suddenly Midorima felt a cold run down his spine and his body shuddered slightly. He was reminded of a time where he had tried Momoi’s homemade cookies and guess what?? He was knocked out for good for the whole day. Never once he thought someone could be that bad at cooking. No. It was more like Momoi was downright terrible at it. 

Midorima was sure Momoi would give him obligatory chocolate or cookies or whatever she made later during practice today. He sighed softly. Guess he should thank her for the effort and shoved the presents in his bag immediately and ignored it for the rest of his life. Right. Midorima would do exactly that. There was no way he would want to kill himself by eating her cooking. He was not suicidal. He loved his life too much to be one so no thank you. Midorima was surprised Kuroko manage to hang in there even though Momoi did killed him multiple times with her cooking. Well, like old saying love is blind. To Kuroko, Momoi was perfect in anything but cooking so one fault in her could not be compared to how amazing she was as a person. 

After much thought, he turned his gaze towards Akashi. He wondered why Akashi was so interested in them. However, what he saw was something completely out of his comprehension. Akashi’s face harden while he grit his teeth, hard making him looks more dangerous than ever. His eyes narrowed and sharp, almost looked like a predator that wanted to kill whatever in front of him. His hands were clenched tightly in a fists on both of his sides. His grip was so strong Midorima could see his knuckle turned white like he was ready to pounce on his enemy and give the death blow right now and then.

Midorima gulped his saliva once. He hesitated for a while before he decided to take action. “Oi, Akashi!! Are you okay?” Midorima called out to him. His voice was trembling and quivering. 

“…”

However, Akashi seems to not hear and did not give any response to him. Instead, he continue staring or more like glaring intently outside of the window.

“Oi, Akashi!!” Midorima called him again, putting his right hand on Akashi’s shoulder with more force. This time his voice was louder and clearer. That seemed to wake Akashi up from his reverie or whatever bugging his mind when Akashi flinched slightly at the touch and directed his gaze towards Midorima afterwards.

Akashi was in daze for a while before realization struck his mind. “Ahh. Shintarou. I apologized. I got quite distracted for a while” Akashi said politely. His tense body was no longer in sight and his face changed back to normal expression that he used to wear. Midorima frown slightly at the sudden change. 

“Are you sure you are okay?” Midorima asked reluctantly. Just to make sure. Not that he really worried or something.

“I am. Let’s go, Shintarou. We don’t have time to waste here” Akashi answered calmly. He brushed if off like nothing happened at all. 

“Right” Midorima followed him as Akashi started walking through the hallway towards the student council room. 

Surprisingly many girls came around afterwards and stopped them on their way to said location in order to give them their Valentine’s Day chocolate. Most of it was for Akashi while Midorima himself also received few obligatory chocolates which he did not mind it at all. Akashi accepted all of them and smile gratefully while thanking them for their effort. The girls squealed excitedly and some almost fainted due to the attention they got from the great Akashi Seijuurou even though it was only for a short while.

It took quite a while for them to reach the student council room with all the interruption and the like. Akashi took his seat on his working table and began going through his work for today. Midorima sighed softly as he sat on one of the chair in the room. Somehow he felt like he almost lost half of his energy. It was only lunch time and school had not even ended yet and here he was, pondering about his luck for today while groaning on the chair. How come he felt so tired and fatigue even though he did nothing aside from walking and a bit of talking. 

Dealings with girls always make him tired and Midorima reached his temple to sooth down the headache. He did not talk much with girls and barely interact with his classmates, girls especially. He felt really awkward when they approach him and being surrounded by the girls was quite overwhelming. It was hundred times exhausting compared to their hellish basketball training practices. 

“Looks like today will be a long day” Midorima tried making a light conversation. He frown slightly and glance towards his lucky item for the day that he put on the table . A cute little bunny plushie. Cancer ranked 5th today. Acording to Oha-Asa, Cancer did not feel good today and must stay out of trouble. So, Midorima did his best to make sure his luck did not run out by the end of the day.

“You bet” Akashi reply shortly. “Girls could be quite persistent. They won’t leave us alone all day, especially Ryouta. I will kick him out if they try to interrupt our practice today” Akashi added darkly afterwards.

“They do not dare anyway knowing you would kill them first thing with your piercing icy glare” Midorima noted mentally. 

“Anyway, what are you going to do with all those?” Midorima directed his sight towards the bunch of presents in the box near Akashi’s table. Seems like Akashi put it in the box since it was easier to carry them that way. However, that was not all of them. Probably only just a quarter. Who knew how many would be found in his shoe locker room or his desk in classroom later. After all, it was only lunch time. 

“I’m not really fond of sweet things. Guess I will give it to Atsushi like usual. I’m sure he will be delighted” Akashi said with fondness in his voice. He like to spoil Murasakibara since the giant acted like a big baby. 

“Hmph. Of course he is” Midorima scoffed while fixing his glasses. He bet Murasakibara would be the happiest person alive today. Cakes, sweets, chocolates and the like. Today definitely was his day. 

 

They did their work in comfortable silence. After a while, Midorima finished with his current work on finance and secured the papers in the file. He motioned towards the racks and stored it in the respective place. He then took another file and flipped it open to read the latest work. However, his mind was not really into it but wandering to the scene in the hallway. Midorima took a tentative glance towards Akashi and saw him acted like his usual self. What happened before was just a faraway memories like it was never happened in the first place. He wondered why Akashi reacted that way when he saw both Kuroko and Momoi together. Midorima took another glance and before he realized, he was downright staring at him, almost boring a hole in Akashi’s head due to his intense stare. 

“What is it, Shintarou?” Akashi broke the silent environment between them with the sudden question. He was rooted to his seat at the table while his eyes scanned the paper in his hands, not taking a glance towards Midorima. He knew the other heard him just fine, hearing him gasped, caught red handed watching Akashi. 

Midorima flinched slightly and averted his gaze from him immediately. He fixed his glasses with his left hand to hide the nervousness. He mentally berated himself for losing his focus and doing something unsightly like getting caught staring intensely at Akashi instead of doing his supposed work. How foolish of him to think that Akashi did not feel his eyes on him. He knew better Akashi had keen senses and perception. 

Midorima cleared his throat once. He motioned towards the table and sat there comfortably. Many things was going on in his head and he did not even know how to start or regard the problem itself. 

After thinking through, he settled with it. “…Nothing” was what he answered instead.

“Right. That was what I thought too” Akashi said coldly. He continue doing his work diligently. 

Akashi dismissed him and Midorima got it as the cue to drop the subject. He had a feeling that Akashi knew of what he was about to ask. However, if Akashi did not want to talk about it, it was not his place to pry any further. 

Again, silence filled the entire room. Somehow, his thought went back to the scene earlier. Midorima could not help but wonder what happened between them and what was the meaning of Akashi’s reaction. As if putting two and two together, Midorima finally made a shocking discovery. 

“Don’t tell me…” Midorima trailed off mentally. He widened his eyes as realization finally dawned upon him. He could not believe what he just found out. 

To think that Akashi like her of all people. Midorima had the inkling that Akashi might harbour some romantic feelings towards Momoi, but he did not have any proof to confirm his suspicion. Akashi knew Momoi was together with Kuroko, his bestfriend. Knowing Akashi, he would not do something foolish as to ruin his friendship with Kuroko. Besides, Akashi’s reaction to their closeness was only a short while. It may be just his imagination or he read too much into it. Right. He hoped he just made a false assumption. After all, nothing good will come if you fall in love with your bestfriend’s girlfriend.


	4. THE AKASHI-KUN ONLY I KNOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- it's 2 am here and guess what? I need to get up at 5.30 am to go to work. But hey, here I am still wide awake, finishing this chapter!!  
> \- Hope you like it.   
> \- Off to sleep now. Enjoy~~~

Hurried footsteps could be heard echoed throughout the empty hallway. Before he could reprimand the culprit not to run in the hallway, Kuroko was tackled by a whimpering blonde.

“Kurokocchi!!! Help me!!” Kise wailed while lunged himself at Kuroko. He sobbed on Kuroko’s shoulder like a kicked puppy on rainy days. 

On usual occasion, Kuroko would just jabbed Kise in the gut for being overdramatic, but after seeing his distress and tensed body, Kuroko decided to overlook it. It would not hurt to indulge Kise once in a while so Kuroko let him had his way this time. Something might had happened to him that makes him so out of character. Well, not that he was any different from how he acted usually anyway but Kuroko could tell, having spent his time with the blonde almost every day. Kuroko sighed softly. He would be glad if he could be of any help to the blonde.

Kuroko patted his head while asking curiously. “Kise-kun. What happened?” 

He tried his best to console the crying blonde. However, his gentle and concerned voice only makes Kise continued sobbing, seeking comfort in Kuroko’s presence. Kuroko rolled his eyes at that, figured he would not get anything out of the blonde if the said person continue wailing and sobbing and crying. Kuroko could already feel his shoulder wet with tears and snorts. 

“Kise-kun, stop crying. I could not help you if you don’t tell me what really happen” Kuroko said patiently, encouraging Kise to speak while stroking his back gently. 

Kise finally detached himself from Kuroko after a while. He wiped the tears and snorts from his face with the back of his hands. “Kurokocchi, can you tutor me for this coming tests?” Kise held both of Kuroko’s shoulder and with his towering height, he looked at Kuroko in the eyes, full of hope. 

Ahh. It was about that. No wonder Kise-kun was so distressed, Kuroko noted mentally. “I’m sorry Kise-kun. I already promised Momoi-san to help her teach Aomine-kun” Kuroko answered apologetically. 

“No way!! You have to help me Kurokocchi!! Or else I have to repeat a year and got kicked out from our team!!” Kise clutched his head tightly, almost yanking his hair out. He looks so desperate and there was no trace of his sunny, blinding smiles that grace his presence whenever he appeared except the now tensed and devastated look in his face. 

Earlier, Kise was called to the teacher’s room by his homeroom teacher, Kobayashi sensei. As his homeroom teacher, she was concerned for Kise’s performance in study and had to take some actions to prevent it from getting worse. She said she no longer could tolerate Kise’s absence during class due to his modelling work and his lateness for submitting his homeworks or assignments. Not to mention he also slept through his classes. In her opinion, Kise was just a middle school student. He should focus more on studying instead of working like an adult. She was afraid Kise grew too fast and did not enjoy his youth like any other teenagers his age should. So, she warned him to take studying more seriously and even told him he would repeat a year if he continue doing his worst. This was to serve as a reminder for him if he continue with his current pace.

Kuroko was lost in thought. “Why don’t you ask Akashi-kun or Midorima-kun? I’m sure they are willing to help”. “Probably”, Kuroko added then as an afterthought. He tried his best as he could to help the blonde. 

When it came to studying, Akashi and Midorima were the right choice. Besides, Midorima and Akashi were the top students in their year. Kuroko thought it was more effective to ask them since they were better and smarter than him. After all, Kuroko was just an average student with average grade. He was not that stand out in studying either and was like any other normal students. Except he especially good in Japanese language and Kuroko really took pride in it. 

“Midorimacchi usually ignore me and tell me to go die and Akashicchi probably will kill me if I make any mistakes. I will end up dying one way or another” Kise shivered at the thought of getting on Akashi’s bad side. 

“They are not as bad as you make them, Kise-kun. And Akashi-kun is not a serial killer. He is just a bit hard to understand. He will not kill you over something like that.” Kuroko lightly scolded the blonde. 

Kise snorted at that. He experienced it first hand just how scary Akashi could be. So he would not want to experience it ever again. “Can’t I just study with you and Aominecchi? Please?” Kise pleaded for the last time. He made his best puppy eyed looked in hoped Kuroko would take pity on him and agreed to his request.

“That’s quite difficult, Kise-kun” Kuroko said reluctantly. It was not like he did not want to help the blonde, Kuroko had his hands full just having to teach Aomine alone. “I could not handle both you and Aomine-kun at the same time” Kuroko said, deadpanned. 

That was an understatement actually. Surprisingly, Kuroko came second to Akashi when it involved dealing with the troublesome duo. While Akashi intimidated them with authority and power, Kuroko was more of a buffer that dissolved the tensions and took controls of the matter in his hands skilfully. Some noted that Kuroko could be frightening if he wanted to, ever successfully making the duo shut their trap and shivered in fear but he would not resorted to that unless the situation called for it. However, there was only so much that Kuroko could take. Being subjected to the endless childish argument and then had to act as the peacekeeper between them took a huge tolls on his mind and body. It would not do him any good in a long run as dealing with them depleted his energy and drained his already low stamina empty. 

Therefore, Kuroko could already foresee where it was going. Having both of them at the same time would only means trouble. Aomine and Kise tend to get distracted easily and both were hotheaded if Kuroko may add. They often argued over small things and things would get escalated if left on their own accord unless there was a third person present to stop them. They acted just like cats and dogs that fight for territories and ready to claws at each other given the opportunities. Well, it did not involve a fist-fight or bloodshed or anything, they just happened to get along differently than most people did. Kuroko knew they were on good terms, but the bickering and the childish argument happened more often than not. Not to mention both of them were not so fond of studying. Of course they would not sit still and constantly being on edge at the thought of subjected themselves to the endless torture called study. Handling them would be a pain in the ass.

“What should I do? At this rate I’m going to repeat a year. Then, I won’t be in the same year as Kurokocchi anymore” Again, Kise bawled his eyes out. He felt like his life was over if he ever failed the next tests.

Kuroko heaved a long sigh. He felt sorry for the blonde. He wanted to help but his hands was full with Aomine alone. His low stamina got ahead of him as he did not have any strength left to handle the ever energetic ball of sunshine, which make him exhausted if he had to take on them both. However, seeing Kise’s genuine tears, he felt he had to do something about it. Kuroko cursed his weakness to puppy eyes and tears. He had the urge to comfort Kise and make him felt better again.

“Alright. I will see what I can do about it” Kuroko said eventually. He could try asking Akashi-kun or Midorima-kun or came up with something to lessen the burden. As Kuroko was lost in his thought, suddenly he was tackled by the blonde who squeezed the life out of him with his crushing hugs.

“Kurokocchi!! You are the best!! Kise exclaimed happily, like a little kid getting a piece of candy. 

“Kise-kun, I couldn’t breathe” Kuroko said with short gasped. “Let me go” He added afterwards, still having difficulty breathing.

Kise could not helped but felt grateful to Kuroko for his help. He could die happy if he could be with his favourite Kurokocchi for the rest of his middle school year. His hug tighten and his smile widen at the thought of it. However, it was a matter of time before Kuroko snapped at him. Kise wanted to hug him a while longer but he decided let him go before Kuroko could jabbed him in the gut. He was afraid Kuroko would change his mind if he continue his ministration on him. Kise knew better not to rile the blunette after he had agreed to his request. So for now, he would just let Kuroko go and be thankful to him. 

 

xXXXXx

 

Student Council Room

Being an heir to a big and successful company was not easy. Other people might think he was lucky to inherit all the wealth and fortune but apparently Akashi did not. The weight of expectation from his father and the huge responsibility that came with it was no laughing matter. Ever since he was young, Akashi had been taught about the company management and even attended some of the party and functions for the riches. As he grew up, his father even allowed his presence in the board meeting and accompany him to meet the clients as a means to train him to be the next heir. Really, it was a huge responsibilities to shoulder. However, Akashi did took great pride in his capabilities and challenged himself to always do his very best to reach his father’s expectation out of him. 

Akashi was by himself in the room. He was typing on his laptop at terrifying speed. The sound of it reverberated in the empty room, replacing the deafening silence. After a long while, he finally stopped typing and turned his face towards the clock hanging on the wall. The last period already over half an hour ago. Akashi stretched his body to let the stiff muscle loose. Time sure moved fast. Akashi had been sitting on the chair for at least two hours, typing on his laptop. The last two period was supposed to be a self-study but Akashi was confident in his skills and understanding of the subjects he learnt so he deemed it was no need for him to revise the subject for a while. Instead, he excused himself to the student council room to do his work, which was more important at the moment.

After saving all his works he had done, he took a short break while leaning back down on his chair. However, a moment later he was clicking into few folders and coming to a stop after finding what he was searching for. Akashi was so lost in it that he did not hear someone walk into the empty room. 

“Akashi-kun!”

Akashi’s eyes widen slightly and without thinking, he slammed his laptop shut. Kuroko was so shocked and he flinched at the sudden reaction. He could feel his heart pickup instantly for a minute or two. 

Kuroko released a sigh after he had calm down. “That surprised me, Akashi-kun” Kuroko said, even though his expression barely shown any kind of emotion. He motioned his hands to his chest to ease down his heartbeat. 

“I am the one who got surprised” Akashi noted. He really did. In fact, he was beyond shocked. Never in his life he got surprised by Kuroko’s lacks of presence. For him to appear right now all of a sudden. What a timing. Thank god he managed to act instantly. Akashi almost got caught red-handed, by Kuroko of all people. 

“You should knocked first before entering, Tetsuya” Akashi reprimanded Kuroko. “It was rude to just barged in uninvited” he added to strengthen his point. 

Kuroko shrugged. “Well, I did knocked. But I got no reply from you. So, I have no choice but to come in instead”.

“Is that so?” Akashi looked thoughtful. “Sorry. I did not hear you then” Akashi said apologetically. He must be too focus on the laptop that he did not hear the knocking sound on the door.

Well, that was weird. What could it be? Kuroko wondered. He doubted Akashi would watched underrated stuff in the broad daylight much less in the school ground. He was not that kind of person and Kuroko dared to say if it was Aomine, he would believe it at first glance. Kuroko snorted slightly when Aomine came to his mind. The tanned male was so obvious with his preferences in woman and openly brought his porn magazines to school, ignoring the disgusted looks from female students. He would stared at it for hours and drooled at the big chested woman with few piece of clothes left, imagining himself stuffing his face in it. Momoi often scolded him and knowing Aomine, he could care less as he always said he should not be deprived of his happiness aside from basketball. Anyway, that was not the point here. 

“It’s okay. But it’s weird. Akashi-kun never got startled by me even though everyone else did. You always found me first so I thought you see me coming in. I apologize for startling you then” Kuroko noted the facts outright. 

“Don’t be. Well, I was occupied at the moment and it’s also my fault for not paying attention to the surrounding anyway. So, what are you here for, Tetsuya?” Akashi changed the subject expertly. He knew Kuroko was curious with his reaction earlier so Akashi had to distract him at all cost. He could come up with good excuses for that but Akashi did not feel like he wanted to talk about it. Just how embarrassing it could be. 

Earlier, Akashi was just staring intensely at Kuroko’s picture, zoomed with his entire face filled the laptop screen. It was collection pictures and videos of their basketball tournaments, summer festivals and others that was taken by none other than Kise. Akashi coaxed him into giving copies of the photos and videos in case something happened to it. Kise being Kise, just handed it to him with a happy smile in his face. Akashi was so lost in the beauty of it before Kuroko himself, in a flesh decided to make a sudden appearance in front of him. He was really startled and Akashi could feel his heart almost jumped out of his body at hearing his name being called by the bluenette. Thank god he did not shrieked unmanly or making any embarrassing sounds. So, that was how it felt like to be the one getting shocked by Kuroko’s lacks of presence. Although his reaction was more of a different reasons than the others. 

“Right. It’s just that the test is coming up soon. So, I figured we should do some study group or something with the others as well” 

“Hmm. That’s rare coming from Tetsuya. Is Ryouta pestering you again?” Akashi said knowingly.

“Pretty much. Actually Kise-kun asked me to tutor him but I already promised Momoi-san to teach Aomine-kun. I feel bad for him if he ended repeating a year so I come up with this idea. After all, it is better to have many head instead of just one” Kuroko explained his reasons. 

Akashi felt his chest tightened at hearing Momoi’s name out of Kuroko’s mouth. However, he brushed it off before it showed in his face. Akashi hummed thoughtfully, already getting the gist of it all. “You are too kind for your own good, Tetsuya. Ryouta would not learn his lesson if you keep spoiling him” Akashi reminded him. 

“I’m not spoiling him. It’s just that having Akashi-kun with me is reassuring and comforting” Kuroko said enthusiastically, well pretty much with his emotionless face anyway. 

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Tetsuya” Akashi raised his eyebrows, silently challenged the blunette. He felt warmth surging through his being even though he knew Kuroko did not mean it in the way Akashi wanted to. 

“It won’t hurt to try. And I think it’s working though” Kuroko cracked a slight smile. He knew Akashi would agree to it the moment he saw the amusement in his eyes and the way his body rested comfortably on his chair. 

Akashi chuckled. “Well, don’t get used to it” Akashi took his time arranging some of the scattered paper on his table. It would be weird to open the laptop again so he decided to do it at home so it would not appear suspicious to Kuroko. However, he came to a stop when he realized Kuroko had been standing and silent for a while now. Akashi looked up only to see a pair of wide blue eyes bore straight into his eyes. 

“Tetsuya. You are staring. Is there something on my face?” Akashi quirked his eyebrow at the notion.

“You look exactly like a panda with those eyebags” Kuroko said, deadpanned. “Are you having difficulty sleeping, Akashi-kun?”

“Well, I did. I have many duties that need my attention right now but I’m able to catch some sleep sometimes in between” Akashi explained effortlessly. 

“Is it that important?” Kuroko frowned a bit. 

“Yeah. Father tasked me to come up with new project and I need to submit the proposal by tomorrow” 

“Hmm. Is that so?” Kuroko hummed, thoughtful. “But that aside, you also need a proper sleep. We can’t have you fallen sick now can we?” 

“Don’t worry, Tetsuya. I will take one when everything is over” Akashi reassured.

Kuroko rolled his eyes at that. Knowing Akashi, he would soon begin doing another work as soon as he finished the other. It was a never ending loop, giving him no time to waste. Student council duty, basketball club, his responsibilities as the heir to their company, Akashi sure had his hands full. Forget sleeping properly, he probably only took few short naps here and there to finish his works. That was definitely not healthy for the body. Not to mention the basketball practices they did everyday were no laughing matter. Kuroko himself was dead as a log once he slumped his aching body on the bed. He knew Akashi also felt the same even though he definitely had more stamina than him. However, Kuroko refuse to let him go any further with his current condition. Since he was already here, might as well try to persuade Akashi to take a break or better sleep for a while.

Kuroko was silent again and just stared at Akashi before he motioned towards the corner of the room. There was a set of couches and a coffee table there. Akashi watched, slightly confused at Kuroko’s strange behaviour. However, he said nothing and just watched Kuroko make his way towards the couches. After taking his seat at the long couch, Kuroko beckoned Akashi over to where he was sitting.

Akashi heaved a sigh before getting up from his chair and walked towards Kuroko who was sitting on the couch. Akashi make himself comfortable beside Kuroko and raised his eyebrows at him as if asking Kuroko what’s next. He knew Kuroko was up to something and he patiently waited for the latter to speak his mind. Getting the hint, Kuroko did not waste any more time. He immediately spoke after seeing Akashi’s reaction. 

“Akashi-kun, lay down here please” Kuroko patted his lap gently, while staring directly at Akashi’s face. 

Akashi was flabbergasted at hearing the one sentence coming out of Kuroko’s mouth. He looked back and forth between Kuroko’s face and his lap, unsure if he heard him right or he misunderstood Kuroko’s gesture. As if knowing what was on Akashi’s mind, Kuroko nodded his head confidently, to assure him that he heard him right and that was he intended Akashi to do. Akashi was left speechless, eyes widen slightly before he was back to his usual self. His pickup heartbeat seems to calm down after taking a few long breaths.

“Tetsuya, what are - ” Akashi tried to retort but Kuroko beat him to it. 

“Akashi-kun, it’s nap time” kuroko said with a concerned voice. His brows scrunched slightly, making him looks more serious than ever.

“Tetsuya, I’m not a kid. I don’t need an afternoon nap” Akashi reasoned. 

“Akashi-kun. You need it. Just go to sleep” Kuroko tried to convince Akashi. 

“But, I haven’t finish my work. I could not afford to take a break now”

Kuroko made his best puppy eyes at him. “Akashi-kun. Please?”

“…..”

Akashi wavered. He was lost in thought before coming to a decision. “Fine. But only for a while” Kuroko make a victory smile after hearing Akashi’s agreement. Akashi only shook his head slightly, knew better Kuroko could be stubborn sometimes. 

“That will do” Kuroko said happily. 

Kuroko patted his lap again and Akashi got the hint. He slowly rested his head on Kuroko’s lap. It was soft and his thigh muscle packed at right places. Akashi tried his best to maintain his facial expressions not to show any hint of redness as his inside were swarming with wave of joy and warmth. Akashi was aware of their current closeness and how the prospect of being near his crush made him felt all giddy and excited. 

“Ugh. Tetsuya will be the death of me someday” Akashi groaned mentally. He brought his right hand to his face and covered his closed eyes with the back of his hands. Akashi knew they bound to stare at each other’s eyes directly from the way they sat with Akashi’s head on Kuroko’s lap. He wanted to avoid looking into those concerned and beautiful eyes or else he could no longer contain his overwhelming feelings for him. 

Kuroko absentmindedly caress and run his hand on Akashi’s hair the moment Akashi’s head rested on his lap. His fiery red hair was so soft Kuroko could not help smiling after seeing how his fingers smoothly gliding through the strands of Akashi’s hair. They revelled in the comfortable silence with Kuroko massaging Akashi’s scalp sometimes and loosening any of his strained muscle. The silence broken when Kuroko decide to make a small talked.

“You know” Kuroko started. Akashi’s ears perked up at hearing Kuroko’s voice. He looked upwards to meet Kuroko’s eyes, showing that Kuroko got his attention and raised his eyebrow, silently asking him to continue. 

“I used to have difficulty sleeping before. When I first started in the first string” Kuroko told him. 

Akashi looked like he heard it for the first time. Well, he did. Kuroko never told anyone about his problem. It was the most difficult time in his life. Kuroko was new to the hellish training and his lack of stamina often get to him, making him more tired than not. He was so exhausted after the long and painful training however his eyes refused to sleep. It happened almost every day. It was so frustrating to not be able to sleep when he really needed it not to mention his whole body ache which make it worsen even more. His kind mother was so worried about his health and finally came up with a way to soothe down his pain and make him fall asleep. Kuroko decided to try it on Akashi.

“Mother teach me how to do it so I can do it by myself if I ever had any problem in the future. So, I want you to try it too” Kuroko carefully suggested.

“This is my first time hearing it" Akashi frown a bit. "But I’m curious as what kind of treatment you do to get rid of it” Akashi eyed Kuroko curiously.

“Well, it’s kind of like hypnosis but I would not call it such. It’s more like you clear your mind and let yourself immersed in happy memories or imaginations. Something like that.

Akashi hummed thoughtfully. He had heard about such way in helping with psychological problems but had not had any experience with it nor he had any need to do it. 

“Then, try your best Tetsuya!” Akashi smirked slightly. He wanted to know how effective that kind of method on him. Right now he was wide awake. It will took him some time to make him fall asleep. Since they did not have basketball practice today, Kuroko could have the time all to himself. So he better make it fast since they have less than hour left before school was over and Akashi decided to continue working then.

Kuroko took it as a challenge and swore to make Akashi fallen asleep as his mission for today. After making sure Akashi closed his eyes and cleared his mind, he began his story. Somewhere in the middle of it, Akashi’s voice chimed in.

“I don’t like disobedient dogs. Horses are better. I have one at home” Akashi interrupted.

“Ok. Horses then” Kuroko continued, trying his best to make Akashi imagine the situation according to the story he was told. However, Akashi interrupted him, yet again. Kuroko could feel a headache coming.

“Akashi-kun, stop distracting me. Just close your eyes and listen to me talking” Kuroko narrowed his eyes at him. He knew what Akashi tried to do and he was getting irritated at Akashi’s attempt to distract him in his mission to make him sleep. 

“Tetsuya is so talkative today” Akashi said with amused smirk. 

Seeing Kuroko glared at him, Akashi finally shut up. He did not want to make the bluenette any more irritated at him so he surrendered himself to the current situations. Kuroko could be scary if he was angry but still cute in Akashi’s eyes anyway. But he could not stand it if Kuroko decided to ignore him. It was better safe than sorry was what Akashi thought. It would not hurt to try. Who knew it would work and Akashi could have a wink of sleep. Akashi promised he would not interrupt Kuroko this time and closed his eyes willingly. Kuroko released a sighed before continuing without any more interruptions.

After a while, Akashi could feel his eyes getting droopy and heavy. He could not fight the urge to sleep that came to him. Lulling by Kuroko’s soft voice and the gentle caress of his hands on his hair, Akashi finally fallen deep in slumber. Kuroko only noticed it when he heard a faint snoring and Akashi’s breathing evened. It was a rare sight, seeing Akashi in his sleeping mode. Kuroko could not stop smiling at the cute face Akashi was making in his sleep and congratulate himself for successfully making him sleep even though the journey to it was rather challenging.

Kuroko decided to take a few photos to commemorate this rare event. Sure, he had seen Akashi slept few times during training camp, but he was always on guard. But this was different. He looked just like a sleeping baby, vulnerable, relax and sleeping with peace. Kuroko swore to not disclose the photos to anyone else and kept it to himself as it would be his secret only he knew of.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it.. next chapter will come soon. I hope so^^
> 
> And I noticed lately there are so many works with sad, angst, depressed theme and the like. I just want to share something here. I stumbled upon this work while browsing for some Aokaga story I haven't read. Aokaga is my other OTP btw..hehe..It was beautifully done and the author did a good job delivering the feelings. I cried non-stop..*sobs* It was so sad and I don't know..it was so touching, it left really deep impression in me. Huhu.. Anyway, if you are interested, here is the link to that story.. I hope you like it^^
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650747  
> -credits to the author


End file.
